A conventional paint sprayer is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally includes a barrel with a handle connected to the barrel and pressurized air is provided into the barrel from a lower end of the handle. A cup is threadedly connected to a top of the barrel so that when the cup is disengaged from or connected to the barrel, the user has to rotate the cup several revolutions. This takes a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a connection between the cup and the barrel of the sprayer wherein the cup can be disengaged from or connected to the sprayer by rotating the cup less than one revolution.